Various types of treadmills are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an exercise treadmill for children including a treadmill having a base, a deck pivotally mounted on the base, an endless belt looped over the deck, a pair of support legs attached to the base, a drive mechanism coupled to the belt, an inclination control mechanism coupled to the deck, and a power cord. What has been further needed is a support platform attached to the pair of support legs, with a display screen and a control panel disposed on the support platform. Each of a right handle and a left handle of a pair of handles is disposed on each of a right handle support arm portion and a left handle support arm portion of the support platform, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed on each of the right handle and the left handle, and at least one light emitting diode disposed on the deck of the treadmill. A remote control is optionally in wireless communication with a central processing unit disposed in the treadmill. The exercise treadmill for children is specifically and uniquely structured to encourage children, preferably under the age of sixteen years ago, to workout and maintain a healthy lifestyle. The specific structural differences that will better encourage children to use the treadmill are the plurality of light emitting diodes, the at least one light emitting diode, and the optional remote control, which allows for the treadmill to be remotely controlled by a parent of the child.